inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TsurugiFan16/Nomination Game 改
Hello there and welcome to the Nomination Game for MSPD 改! This is the great blog game that for some reason got 2K comments on its first attempt. Well then now the time has come for me to reveal the new style. Now then this style is unlike any other, it has been made by a great user and given to me to test out on you the users. And as like the last Nomination Game I will want users to nominate themselves to take part in MSPD 改. However this time around there will be 2 nominations. The first one will be to take part in MSPD 改. The second one will be to be a substitute for MSPD 改. This way users have complete freedom to choose weather or not they want to take part or be a substitute for MSPD 改. For those who choose substitute what they have to do is take the place for any user who drop outs of MSPD 改. Also as for the Captains well that depends on which style we have to use but if Captains are needed I have thought of 10 Captains from MSPD however 4 have left so I will have to rethink my descion. Oh right the new style, well here it is. In each round there will be 3 teams participating and they're free to debate for any characters they like. They don't need to ask the other team, either and 3 teams can debate for the same character however after the round ends users will begin to rate for the 3 teams. They will rate based on the whole performance of the team and these scores will be recorded. The next time that these teams play the recodred scores will still be kept and we'll add the new rating score into it. And if one of the teams happens to debate for another character that's different with the other team they are free to counter them, if they fell necessary. Oh about the rating system this is how it works: Here's an example in the first round Lord's team get 30,5 points then the next time when they play they get 28 points so, their total point will be 58,5 points. And it will keep up like that, until the end of the game. The team with the highest rating points throughout the game will be the winner. The 3 teams are free to debate for the character that they like, but before doing that, the Captain of each team should be having a discussion (in person) with the team members, so that they can decide who they will debate for and won't create any confusions for the team members. Also teams are not forced to counter-debate all the time, they are free to counter againts another team if they think it's necessary. Oh and about the new style it will not be used because I need to know how many users are gonna take part so until I know the new style will not be used. Now then lets start the nominations! List of users taking part in MSPD 改. #'Lord (Captain)' #'Leo (Captain)' #'Takato (Captain) and Hiroto' #'Dragon (Captain) and Fire' #'Espio (Captain) and Nelsonma' #'Hakuryuu (Captain)' #'Fubuki (Captain) and Shadix' #'Kariya (Captain) and Andrew' #'Matatagi (Captain) and Tenma' Nominations for substitutes in MSPD 改. #'Adventure' #'Dark' #'Torch' # Round 1= Practice Round 1 (Requested Keeper Round) Ryuu Gentoku Vs Endou Mamoru Young Form Teams playing: Lord's, Leo's and Takato's *'Debating for character one: Lord's team' *'Debating for character two: Takato's team and Leo's team' Winner: Endou Mamoru Young Form Rating Points: *'Lord's team: 40 + 42 + 38 = 120' *'Leo's team: 43 + 40 + 43 = 126' *'Takato's team: 40 + 40 + 40 = 120' Winning Team: Leo's team |-| Round 2= Practice Round 2 (Requested Striker Round) Tsurugi Kyousuke Vs Hakuryuu Teams playing: Haku's, Dragon's and Fubuki's *'Debating for character one: Fubuki's Team and Dragon's Team' *'Debating for character two: Haku's Team' Winner: Tsurugi Kyousuke Rating Points: *'Haku's team: 0' *'Dragon's team: 42 + 40 + 40 + 41 + 40 = 203' *'Fubuki's team: 40 + 40 + 40 + 42 + 42 = 204' Winning Team: Fubuki's Team |-| Round 3= Practice Round 3 (Requested Midfielder Round) ' Aoyama Shunsuke Vs Ichino Nanasuke ' Teams playing: Espio's, Kariya's and Matatagi's *'Debating for character one: Matatagi's Team and Espio's Team' *'Debating for character two: Kariya's Team' Winner: Aoyama Shunsuke Rating Points: *'Espio's team: 41 + 41 + 40.5 = 122.5' *'Kariya's team: 40.5 + 40 + 40 = 120.5' *'Matatagi's team: 0' Winning Team: Espio's Team Category:Blog posts